Romano x Reader: I'm Not Okay (I Promise)
by Killer-DEfect-isMusic
Summary: Boop de Boop. The title pretty much says it all... Sorry if this description wasn't very helpful... . .


_Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say. I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way._

You slumped in your chair, oblivious of the person standing right in front of you, annoyed and now shouting your name.

"_! I SWEAR, IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME, I'LL-" You heard him that time.

"What!?" You screamed. He made you jump. It wasn't your fault you didn't notice him.

"What you you mean, 'what'? Why are you dozing off like this!" Your best friend Lovino, also known as Southern Italy or Romano, yelled at you.

"I was just bored! I can't join in on your world meetings now, can I? Besides, I feel like jumping out that window for some reason...Seems fun!" You literally didn't have any idea what you just said. You weren't exactly okay. You even say that you're not okay, yet people don't believe you. You're whole life you've been struck with this one feeling you can't erase because it's taped to you, with duck tape. Not super glue, that shit doesn't really work but DUCK TO THE FREAKING TAPE. You had to admit, people were actually very cautious about you, earning you some freaky looks.

_For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took, remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?_

"Just get up, idiota ragazza!" Romano held out his hand for you to grab it, which you did, and pulled you up. You grabbed your things and walked out with him to go see Spain and Italy.

"What is it this time?" Romano asked you. You figured out that he was talking about you dozing off and you answered.

"I don't feel right..."

"Here we go again."

"Well I'm really not okay! Can't anyone understand!?"

"You're perfectly normal! At least you don't have paperwork!" Romano grunted.

"But I feel... weird. Just, a different kind of weird." You looked down and thought about your dream.

_I'm not okay! I'm not okay! I'm not okay! You wear me out!_

"You know," You started, "I'm seriously not okay. I don't know what's wrong, It's just that I know something is wrong! Do you at least understand me?" You asked Roma.

"Uhhh...Ok look! Spain has tomatoes and churros! That bastard better save me s-" You stopped Romano from talking by dragging him to your house. There you would possibly explain things to him.

"What the fuck are we here f-"

"I ONLY AM ALLOWED TO SPEAK!" you yelled at him. He shrugged.

"Now, I am going to tell you why I'm NOT okay. You hear me?" When he didn't respond, you slapped him.

"FINE, GODDAMNIT, I HEAR YOU!"

_What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?(I'm not okay!)_

"Well, there's just something I've been holding inside of me that makes me insecure..."

"Spit it out already, ragazza!"

"At least try to listen to me and understand for once!"

_I've told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what i means. (I'm not okay!)_

"Romano, just know what I have to go through: _To be a joke and look, another line without a hook._"

"And?"

"Remember when that one time you saved me?" Of course he remembered. It's how you two became best friends in the first place. You were being stalked by the Bad Touch Trio and were in a dark alleyway. Romano was there to save you and scold Spain.

"Yeah? And?"

"Roma, what did you do after they left?" He thought for a moment.

"_I held you close as we both shook..._"

"_For the last time, take a good hard look!_" You shouted at him. He finally got it. What you've been trying to say.

_I'm not okay! I'm not okay! I'm not okay! You wear me out!_

"_-_..."

_Forget about the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took._

Romano got closer to you until his breath was close to yours.

"Romano, _You said you read me like a book, but the pages are all torn and frayed._" You said before his soft lips met yours. It was a very sweet kiss, not that intimate, but nice and sweet...like churros...Hmmm...

_I'm okay...I'm o-KAY! I'm okay now! (I'm okay now!) But you really need to listen to me because I'm telling you the truth. I mean this, I'm okay!_

You both parted for air. Romano was the first to speak.

_"Trust me."_ You said. He finally smiled. That one feeling was now gone. Your insecurity was thinking Romano didn't love you back, but he did.

"Are you okay now?"

"Well.."

_I'm not okay! I'm not okay! Well, I'm not okay! I'm not o-fucking-kay! I'm not okay! I'm not okay! (Okay!)_

_~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~Extended Ending:_

"Hey, Italy!" Spain yelled.

"Ciao, Spain! Have-a you seen my fratello?" Italy asked.

"No, I haven't. Maybe try asking _. That chica probably knows."

"Grazie!" And with that, Italy left to your house. The door was lightly opened so he stepped inside.

"_? Is Romano here?" He looked everywhere and then in your room. Oops. He then dialed Japan's number on his phone.

"This is Japan-san speaking. Who is this?"

"It's my, Italy!"

"Oh, Italy-kun. Why are you whispering?"

"Bring your camera! It involves Romano and _!"

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_

"Japan?"

"Hai." Japan said from behind Italy, camera in hand.


End file.
